kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Lumpy
mistakenly after losing his nerves.]]Lumpy was the cook and chef of the participant in the 2005 film, King Kong. Lumpy is constantly seen with his friends, Hayes and Choy. Biography Lumpy tells Carl of a shipwrecked sailor who had gone to Skull Island Lumpy originally did not go to the island and did not trust Carl only until word had spread that Ann was kidnapped that he headed to Skull Island with the rest of the crew; in one scene it can easily be told that Lumpy is violent. Lumpy loses his temper after the insects of Skull Island begin biting them and starts shooting at the dragonflies. Hayes tells him to conserve ammunition but he proceeds to shoot another dragonfly. He also seems to have a sardonic nature; referring to Jack as "Shakespeare", and remarking that the "Abominable Snowman" could be responsible for one of Kong's huge tracks. In the extended edition, the crew members are attacked by a Piranhadon while crossing the swamp. When Choy falls into the water, Lumpy dives in to save him. When they finally reach dry land, Carl catches the death of another crew member on film, to which Lumpy remarks to him in apparent disgust "did you get that did you?" When Choy is hung on a stump in the log scene (as Kong was shaking the log in an attempt to throw the men off), Lumpy and Preston tried to save him, but failed, and Choy fell to his death. At the bottom of the trench Lumpy is seen holding Choy's body. When the insectoid creatures in the chasm come out, Lumpy becomes enraged that the Carnictis are approaching Choy's body as if to eat it, and starts hitting them with his bare hands to keep them off, before attacking them with a machete. He fought and managed to kill several of the vile beasts. However, the creatures are too strong for him, and he is overtaken as the jaws hook themselves around his head, legs, and all over his body, spelling the end of the cook. He had sacrificed himself to save his friends. In The Game In Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie, he seems to look completely different, more like Choy did in the film. He can be seen on the second boat along Choy and Preston, in which a sailor with his proper avatar appears, but without his hat. Lumpy was also seen in the 'V-Rex' chapter, when the V-Rex appears and Lumpy emerges with a Thompson submachine gun, shouting at Jimmy to run. He can sometimes be seen shooting the creature, before it grabs him in its jaws and eats him, collapsing the wooden bridge that he, Preston, Jimmy and Baxter were standing on, and sending Jimmy and Baxter falling into the chasm beneath them. However, it is also possible that the second sailor is Lumpy with a pistol, rather than the fourth sailor on the bridge, because when returning to the same location after the V-Rex attack, Hayes calls Lumpy's name, indicating he had survived. But he then goes on to say: "Oh my God... It completely tore Lumpy apart.", which suggests that the sailor who was killed was actually him, but his model from the venture without a hat looks more like him in the film, but was possibly Choy. However in the PC and Xbox 360 version, his model looks more like Briggs' and Baxter's Appearance. Game Levels Appearances The Venture Necropolis V-Rex Behind the Scenes *Lumpy is played by Andy Serkis, who also plays King Kong in the 2005 version of the movie as was voiced by the same actor in the video game. *When Andy Serkis' son, Sonny saw his character's death, he asked Andy what was it like being inside the mouth of the Carnictis. *The scene where Lumpy appears falling in love with a cabbage was an idea came up by Andy Serkis. Despite Peter Jackson liking the scene he deleted it because he felt that it was undermining the tension of the moment when the SS Venture was about to hit the wall during the arrival of Skull Island. * He originates from Delos W. Lovelace's novelization of the original film, where the character of Lumpy the old sailor replaces Charlie the Chinese cook. Apperances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' *Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie Gallery Lumpy.png|Lumpy as seen in-game version. Lumpy2.png|Lumpy face close-up. Lumpy4.png|Lumpy's second possible model Lumpy3.png|Lumpy as seen on second boat along with Choy and Preston. Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Venture Crew Category:Killed by Carnictivis Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:Those eaten Category:Heroes Category:Indianas Category:King Kong 2005 Characters